Hakuouki SSL: A star by your smile
by Iara0209
Summary: Her smile captivated him since the first time, just had to be at her side to start dreaming in a world different for him. Maybe it was everything that he needed, a small hope.
1. Until the Rain

**Hakuouki SSL: A star by your smile**

When Chizuru got out of the hospital it was a little cloudy, but she never thought that it would raining so much. The streets were flooded; it seemed as if the heaven was falling. It was a cold and rainy afternoon, where the only thing you can do is stay at home watching a movie, or sitting near the fireplace reading your favorite book. The breeze playing with the strands of her hair disordering a little her hairstyle; her yellow dress was a little wet due to intensity of the rain, and her shoes splashing in the water with each step. She shivered when the cold breeze went down her back, causing chills on her skin.

The breeze swayed her umbrella with force while she walked. After a while, she stopped in a little coffee near the park, where sometimes she meets with her friends. There were few people inside, and a pleasant scent filled all place. Rapidly she walked toward the bathroom, and dried a little her dress with a towel. She picked up her hair in a ponytail letting few strands on each side, and applied a bit of sparkle to her lips watching on the mirror on approval.

"_So is better" _she whispered to herself.

She came out and sat at a table in a corner near the window. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate; just what she needed and observed around her. The young waitress was talking with a young so excited, a man sat in a table at the other end reading a newspaper. Next to him two girl on a table looked like to have an interesting conversation among laughs and jokes.

She pulled out her coat letting her shoulders exposed. Her skin and her hands were cold, and she wished be sitting near the fire to warm herself.

A young man beside her caught her attention. The bangs of his purple hair fell down by his face. He looked like serious and thoughtful. His gaze lost in the distance as if there was nothing around.

She looked outside since the rain had increased. A little smile appeared on her face to notice a group of Children playing under the rain. She remembered when she was a Child she did the same. Although sometimes she got a cold, but it was very funny.

She sighed softly, and she turned her attention to her cup, passing her fingers by the edge. She imagined by a moment a beautiful blue heaven without those black clouds that covered it today, and the rays of the sun warming her skin while she admires the beautiful flowers and the petals of Sakura.

Passed around twenty minutes, she was starting to feel impatient. She pulled out her phone letting out a small chuckle when she reads a message; she must have laughed highest than normal, because now the young man to her side looked at her. His cold gaze and his expressionless face gave her much curiosity. She gave him a little smile and she looked back to her phone. She had hoped that the rain would not last for a long time.

* * *

Saito watched the girl who by a moment got to get him out of his thoughts. She seemed funny by some reason unknown to him. He surprised a little when she smiled at him; he had noticed her presence, but he had not seen her face until now. Her cheerful face made him feel distracted and inquisitive for a moment at her expression. He never had been very affectionate with the people; however he had to admit that her smile seemed sincere.

He looked outside, back to his thoughts. He admired the scene of the rain falling over the big trees, feeling fascination, and homesick at the same time. Sometime this latter feeling overwhelms him, as if he yearns for something inside him. He almost always dismissed it, taking it out of his mind completely.

* * *

It was almost five of the afternoon. It was suppose that she would be at her house preparing everything before the guys arrive, but the rain had not given her respite. She stood up and went to order a box of cookies for her friends. She surprised a little when a young thin girl approached to her. She was wearing a school uniform and a long braid falling down her back.

"Hey! You are okita souji's friend, right?"

Chizuru nodded. Souji was very popular among the girls, although she didn't remember having seen this girl before. She wore a uniform different to theirs.

"Can you give him this for me?" She asked, giving to her a little white box. Chizuru smiled inside her, Souji had many fans. It was understandable, because he was very handsome and very funny.

"Of course... do you want that I tell him something else?"

She saw the girl hesitate for a moment, her cheeks turned red. She shook her head rapidly. "No, only tell him that is a gift of Kaori".

Chizuru grinned, "All right! Kaori-chan, I'll tell him".

The girl smiled and moved away. Chizuru returned to her table. She put the little box in her purse. Souji had received many gifts lately; even she had noticed that there were many girls at the school interested on him.

She sighed softly crossing her arms to protect herself from the cold_. "It seems it will rain all afternoon" _she thought. She looked again the young next to her. Although his expression hadn't changed at all, his presence transmits much peace and quiet, as a soft breeze on summer days.

It passed around thirty-five minutes when the rain stopped a little. Rapidly she took her purse and her coat to get out. She walked a few steps when her wet shoes made her give a slip. She gave a strangled cry, but strong arms held her before to fall.

When she looked up, she saw the young man next to her. His eyes were of a so deep blue that she hadn't seen before, as blue as the sky and mysterious like the sea. A blushed it extended by her cheeks because of his intense gaze.

"Are you ok, girl?" He asked, a hand around her waist, the other hand holding her arm.

Chizuru incorporated rapidly a little ashamed and nodded….. "Thanks". She looked at him fixedly. He was very handsome, his scarf around his neck combined perfectly with his jacket, giving him an air of elegance to his attractiveness. See him up close was much better, although his expression it was still being serious. She crouched to help him to pick up some papers that had fallen to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" she said softly.

"You do not have to apologize". His voice sounded serious, but not angry.

"Yes, I must do it. I've caused you an inconvenience"... "Maybe I can help you with something else".

He stood up followed from her. "It's not necessary". He watched her carefully. Her dress still wet clung to her body, and her skin was very pale due the cold air... "Apparently you've got more problems than I."

She gave a little smile. "Yes, it hasn't been my best day". She fixed her dress with her hands ….. "As you already noticed".

He could not avoid a slight smile that rapidly disappeared... "I already see". He watched her a second, her lips still kept her little grin, but her eyes showed concern.

"Chizuru-chan!

Rapidly she turned to hearing her name. The waitress was next to her. "Here you have, I hope you enjoy it" she told her giving her the box of cookies.

"Thanks Mizuki- chan".

"It's not anything. Days ago I have not seen you around here, it's nice to see you". The girl said gladly.

"I too am glad to see you". Chizuru grinned; the waitress was very gentle with them when they come here. She always smiled due to the jokes of Souji and Heisuke.

"I have to go", saito said. She turned around to him again, her expression of concern still on her face.

She looked him, his handsome face remained serene..."Thanks again". He nodded and walked past her. She saw him get out by the door quietly. "_That boy most strange", _she thought._ "Despite his cold appearance, he seems a nice guy"._

"I'm sorry Chizuru-chan" did I interrupt something?" exclaimed the girl pulling her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. "No, you didn't". Chizuru looked outside again…."Can we talk later, Mizuki-chan? Now I have to go". Before she could answer she moved away rapidly. Luckily the rain had stopped a little. So she could get home.

* * *

It was still raining when Saito returned at his apartment. He had moved here a few weeks ago, and this had been a very hectic week, arranging the apartment, making shopping. Still he had to arrange some things, and unpack some boxes with some books.

After a hot shower, he prepared something for eating, and he sat in the couch awhile. The place it was just what he needed, a perfect size, in good site, with enough light, and the most important a little space where he could practice kendo

He was working in his computer the rest of the afternoon. Exhausted he threw himself on the bed. He felt relaxed hearing the sound of the rainfall. This always helped him to calm himself. He closed his eyes absorbing the pleasant sensation. Suddenly His thoughts traveled toward the girl of the café. She seemed very ashamed, and that she passed some of time under the rain, due to her clothes some wet. Her big brown eyes transmitted much light. Like the stars in the dark of the night.

That afternoon he walked awhile until he stopped in the park. The cold breeze swayed the branches of the Sakura trees strongly. When started to rain, he entered in the café. He didn't know that place, but it was very comfortable there. He felt that he was in a correct place. Rapidly He felt heavy eyes, as the fatigue overcame him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Heisuke laughed so strong that it could hear in all the room. Chizuru that was sitting next to him smiled funny. All they could do, it was see the scene. Souji looked at the young man in front of him. His bewildered face made Souji to frown.

"Do you want to die, Takeshi?" "It will be better that you choose another partner for me, or you'll regret".

"Oh! Come on! Souji, I'm sure that Kazama is so excited than you" Grinned Heisuke.

"Not you meddle in this, Heisuke".

The young man retreated a few steps. "I can't. Hijikata-san was the one who chose you two".

"Hijikata-san" Souji whispered clenching his fist.

I guess that hijikata-san thinks that you both will do a good job together, okita-san. He is very wise" added chizuru.

Souji sighed heavily. "I would prefer to hear my teacher of literature talking for hours that work with him". He leaned back on the couch, his hands behind his head. He looked at chizuru with a little grin. "Don't you would like be my partner, chizuru-chan?" He joked

"I'm sorry, but I'm on the team of harada- san and Heisuke- Kun".

"You will have to stay with Kazama", added Heisuke funny. "At least you have osen-chan in your team too".

"Yes, I should be worried about being in the middle of these two", osen whispered to chizuru that could not avoid smiling.

"Even so, I don't like the idea to work with him". "We would be better without him, isn't it, osen- chan?" He asked her, winking an eye getting a slight blush from her.

"Really I'm not sure of that, I'm going to think about that carefully". Souji smiled impishly, despite to be completely disagree the situation started to amuse him. Maybe he could take advantage of all this.

Chizuru stood up and approached him "Look on the bright side, okita-san, you don't have to compete this time. Both will be on the same side.

Souji gave her a mischievous smile. "What are you saying? I love the competence". He turned to look at the others. "Well! I will fix this with hijikata-san. "It will be interesting"

"What you go to do?"

"It's nothing bad, chizuru-chan, only an idea that it occurred to me". She looked at Heisuke that shook his head. Knowing Souji it would not be anything good.

* * *

That night the rain didn't stop, she could hear the breeze hitting the window. She pulled out her clothes and she dressed her nightdress. She approached to the window. The night was so dark that barely could see some lights in the distance. A cold night without moon, without stars, only the rain was the only scenery. She observed her yellow dress now Crumpled, hanging on a chair.

Despite the events, the day ended well. She passed a good moment with her friends and the face of satisfaction of Souji when she handed him the gift of the girl of the café. He said that he didn't know her, but that he would stay with the gift. Also the young man in the café seemed to her some mysterious, his eyes were so mesmerizing that she couldn't to look away.

"_As blue sky", she_ whispered.

She lay down on her bed, it had been a long and exhausting day, and she needed rest. Surely tomorrow would be a beautiful and sunny day with the clouds adorning the blue heaven.


	2. First Day

**I'm Sorry! It has passed a long time, but I'm back with this story. I apologize for the errors found. English is not my first language. **

**Rei Eien Thanks for your comment. Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The weekend passed quickly. It was missing some minutes to the start of classes when Chizuru, Souji and Heisuke arrived to the school. If they had arrived late, they would have problems. The disciplinary committee was very strict with the rules, especially with the arrival time. Not to mention Hijikata, the assistant principal.

Chizuru and Heisuke rapidly walked to their classroom, letting behind to Souji. The young chestnut decided to look for Hijikata; he had to talk with him. He was walking in the halls when he saw him talking with a young man, roughly of his same age.

"Exactly whom I wanted to see." he muttered to himself. Slowly he approached to them.

"Good morning, Hijikata-San" he greeted with a small grin.

"Good morning, Souji. It's good to see you on time, even for once." Hijikata sighed softly.

"Uh? The young man raised an eyebrow." I have my moments." he joked.

Hijikata frowned slightly. "Already you are here. Let me introduce you to Saito Hajime, a new second year student. He has just been transferred. So, he will be in your classroom.

Souji looked Saito for a few seconds and then grinned. "Welcome, Saito- Kun" The young chestnut extended his hand. "My name is Okita Souji."

Saito shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Okita Souji"

"Souji is the kendo's team captain, I'm sure you will make a great team." Hijikata added.

"Do you practice kendo, Saito-Kun?" Souji asked curious.

Saito only nodded in silence as he examined the young man chestnut. Still had not found someone that was a worthy opponent for him, maybe this guy was the exception. He liked the challenges and Souji seemed to be one. Just by the fact to be the captain, he had all his attention.

"Talking about teams, Hijikata-San" Souji looked at the assistant principal. "Takeshi told me that you chose Kazama as my partner for the new school activity that you invented.

"So it is. I guess you don't have any problem with that, isn't it?"

"Yes, I have one. There is not way that I can work with him."

"Find one. This is only a simple project as any other."

"I'm not interested." Souji crossed his arms.

"It's not an option, Souji…. I hope you do a good job together." With those words Hijikata turned around and walked away.

Souji sighed. Knowing Hijikata it would not easily make him change his mind. But he had a card up his sleeve to convince him; otherwise this group would be a real disaster, in any case it would be the fault of assistant principal.

He looked saito that seemed somewhat disconcerted. "Then, Saito-kun... How good are you in kendo?"

"Good enough." the young man replied without hesitation.

"Interesting, already we will see that" Souji smirked as they headed to the classroom. Later, he would talk again with Hijikata.

* * *

Chizuru opened her Locker and took some books and a notebook that she had forgotten. She jumped when Kazama appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Don't do that." She said with surprise.

Kazama smiled due the girl reaction "How are you today, Chizuru? I'm glad to see you."

"Fine!" She answered politely. Kazama was the president of the student's council so usually he was very arrogant, and he considers himself superior to others, one of the many reasons for which he does not get along with many people.

"You are coming to see me to the Kendo's competence this weekend, right?"

Chizuru grinned timidly. "I will go to support the team, besides, Okita-San and Heisuke- Kun will take part too, do you remember?"

Kazama frowned. "I was trying to do it… That, and the fact of work with Souji" Still I cannot understand why you like to be with them. They're so... simple. They don't have any charm."

She frowned. "Don't talk about my friends in that way, please."

"As you wish, this topic really bored me."

Chizuru looked at him in silence. His sassy grin really bothered her. "I have to come back to the class." she said rapidly. She closed her locker; and turned around when she heard his last words.

"See you later…Chizuru."

She sighed softly and returned to her classroom. Be out, walking in the halls at class hour, it was secure access to the punishment room.

* * *

Saito was waiting the kendo's practice all the morning. After a short presentation made by the teacher Harada, they began with the practice. There were students from different grades, many of them were good but lacked of security. Carefully, he observed the practice of Todou Heisuke of first year and the professor Sanosuke, both had many abilities on mastery of the blade. They were having a good fight when Sano made a fast movement, by disarming Heisuke completely.

"You are distracted today, Heisuke. You must be focused; the competition will be in a few days" Warned Sano.

"I'm sorry, sano. I'm a little tired. Souji kept me awake until late with his silly stories, barely we arrived on time this morning."

"Don't try to blame me, Heisuke" Souji joked. "I told you that you must sleep early, but as ever, you didn't put me attention"

"It is not true" Yelled Heisuke.

Souji smirked amply. Heisuke was getting angrier when Sano intervened. "Souji, Heisuke, it's enough. Let's go to continue with the practice. Rest a little, Heisuke. Then we continue."

Heisuke nodded as he watched the young man chestnut that was still grinning.

"Saito" Sanosuke approached to him. "We received good references about you. Are you ready to start?"

Saito nodded.

"Souji will be your opponent. Don't you mind, no, Souji?"

"Fine!... Although, I would not like to hurt to Saito-kun"

"I don't need your concern." Saito intervened. He squeezed the handle of his wood sword. "Just do it interesting." There were no emotions through his words.

Souji grinned. "As you wish, Saito-kun" Later you will not have time to change of opinion.

The silence adorned the room, Souji was the star student in Kendo, challenge him it was something that not everyone would do, but if Saito was good at something was in the handling of the sword, he used to practice for hours. He held the wooden sword in his left hand. For many it was a disadvantage, but his skills always showed the opposite.

When Sano ordered to begin, Saito moved so fast that barely Souji could avoid the hit. He was surprised to note that Saito was not as weak as he expected. Also, Saito was impressed almost always he could defeat his opponent easily. Souji would be a great challenge for him.

Saito stepped back quickly, blocking of Souji's attack, their wooden swords sounded in the entire place with each impact. It was a hard fight, none seemed to want to give up, letting everybody amazed until Harada ordered them to stop.

Rapidly he approached to them. "Good practice, guys."

Souji sighed heavily. "Only we were just warming, Sano." He complained. "Why do you always do the same?"

"Save that energy for later, Souji. You will need it." Sano smiled softly. "That was awesome, Saito. It's good to have you on our team."

Saito nodded.

"Yes, until now there was not nobody that could equal to Souji" Heisuke exclaimed.

"I've practiced a long time."

"You're stronger than I expected, Hajime- Kun, No everybody is able to dodge my sword."Souji told him.

"You are good, too. You're the first person I failed to defeat in my first move."

"Goody" Souji smirked. This will be better that I thought.

"If you work together, nobody will be able to defeat you in the competition." sano told. The young men nodded. If there was something none of them could accept, would be the defeat.

When practice ended, Saito got out to the playground. He needed fresh air. The place was starting to like him. It had a good team of kendo and the students seemed to be kind. They gathered in groups, laughing and telling about their anecdotes on the weekend. He didn't have much to tell, nor was it as if he had someone whom to tell anyway. He preferred walk a while and know the place.

Rapidly He realized a stair that leading to the roof. He climbed and saw a little grating that was dividing the space between a table and two columns surrounded by some shrubs decorating a little the space. He approached the guardrail, looking up at the clear blue sky. There, the air was much cooler.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?"

He turned around and stayed surprised, His eyes never left even a second the young girl in front of him. She was the last person he was expecting to find there; undoubtedly it was an interesting day.


	3. Unexpected meeting

Saito looked in silence the girl in front of him. She was just as he remembered, beautiful, with a soft expression and a nice smile in her face. He stared at her carefully, she looked like a little different, but certainly she was the same girl he saw in the coffee shop. Now, she was dressed a uniform and her brown hair was tied in a low tail resting on the right side of her shoulder.

"Hey! It's you" Chizuru exclaimed, surprised "You're the guy of the coffee." she said enthusiastically. Saito remained in silence and kept looking at her. Apparently she also remembered him.

She approached him. He seemed so serious like the first time, but equally handsome. "Yes, is that you were something..." she smiled shyly when she realized that rambled out loud.

"I am Yukimura Chizuru, first year." she extended her hand toward the young man. "The Last time I didn't tell you my name".

The young man imitated her gesture and squeezed her hand gently. "Saito Hajime, second year".

"Saito San!" She smiled sweetly. "I like. It suits on you".

Saito smiled imperceptibly, but he didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say about that. Luckily for him she didn't seem to expect any answer.

"How is that you are here?" I hadn't seen you before.

"I have just been transferred" he said quietly.

"I already see." She said looking at the stoic young. "Then, you are welcome, Saito-San. I hope you feel good here. If you need something, just you have to tell me".

He stared her fixedly. Was she always so gentle? He asked himself. The first time he saw her, also she offered to help him, and of course she did, because to hold her, all his papers fell on the ground, but even so, she seemed to him gentle. "Thanks, yukimura". He said kindly.

She smirked amused. "You can call me chizuru. All my friends do it".

He sighed softly and a little smile extended on his face. "Fine, Chizuru".

Chizuru smiled amply. She liked saito. She was sure he was a nice guy.

"So, here you are, Hajime-Kun." A familiar voice made saito raise his face to see the chestnut young man appear next to Heisuke.

"Uh!" Souji smiled mischievously. "I see you met to chizuru- Chan".

Chizuru turned to see the boys. Of course, if Saito was in a second year, then he was Okita's classmate. She thought. "I already knew to Saito- San. She intervened. "I saw him in the cafeteria of the center"

"Really?" Souji smiled wider. Chizuru nodded. Quickly she went to the table next to Heisuke to prepare the lunch that they had brought. She always made the lunch for all, but this time, she didn't have time, so they had to buy it in the cafeteria. Souji looked Saito as his eyes followed to the young girl to the table.

"She's pretty, no, Hajime-Kun?" Souji asked. Saito looked at him, Souji still kept his mischievous smile on his face. "How is it that you met her?"

"It does not matter". He said coolly. "Only was a coincidence".

"A nice coincidence. Don't you think?"

Saito didn't answer, but he could not deny that was nice meet her.

"Saito-San?" Chizuru approached to them. "Do you stay to lunch with us?"

The stoic young man shook his head. "I do not want to bother you; I will go to-….."

"Let's go" —Souji surrounded his shoulders. "Do not be shy. You will not have a better company than us".

Saito sighed softly and sat at the table with the young. He did not expect that they accept him so quickly. He didn't have many friends. Usually he relates more with people older than him.

"Hajime-Kun is great in kendo". Heisuke said. "He is at the same level as Souji".

Chizuru looked curious. Souji was the best guy in kendo she had known, Kazama was good too, but Souji always surpassed him. Now she was curious to see Saito, if he was as good as Souji, they had many chances to win the competition. "That's good". She smiled.

"So is". Souji Snapped. "It turns out that, this guy has talent".

"The competition will be this Saturday. Do not forget chizuru- chan."Heisuke told her as he carries a rice ball to his mouth.

"I know. Kazama-San told me".

"Really? Souji frowned "And where did you see him?"

"This morning, in the lockers".

"That idiot, he not even deigns to go to training, claiming alleged meetings with the student council". Souji snapped.

"By the way, Souji". Heisuke questioned. "What did Hijikata-San say? Will he change your team?"

"I'm still working on that". Souji said disinterestedly. I want to get rid of kazama

"Don't should be the result more important that who you work with?"Saito asked, trying to understand because he wants to change of team.

"No! I rather work with someone that pleases me".

Okita-San and Kazama-San do not get along very well" Chizuru clarified. "It has always been so".

The idiot of Kazama does not get along well with anyone. I don't want to work with him and see his face every day".

"It will be fun to see you two working together". Heisuke spoke "A reality show".

"Don't bother me, Heisuke. Souji frowned and began to eat his lunch.

"Who are your partners, Hajime-Kun?" Asked the youngest.

"I don't know yet, Hijikata-san told me that later he would give me some assignments".

"I hope you don't have to work with someone like Souji, because he is a disaster."Heisuke said to annoy the brown young man. He wanted to get even with Souji for bothering him in the training.

"What did you say?" Souji frowned. Heisuke smiled fun as he grimaced at Souji. He quickly got up to chase the boy that made fun of him.

Chizuru smirked in amusement to see the scene of his friends, and then she looked Saito, who was staring at her.

"Do not worry, Saito-San. They're good kids".

The stoic young man kept in silence. For some reason, He felt good around these guys. It was something strange to him, especially with Chizuru, her presence and energy liked him.

* * *

It was almost time out, when Hijikata called Souji and Saito to his office. He was pleasantly talking with koundo and the math teacher Nakagura Shinpachi.

"They are already here". Kondou smiled warmly.

"Fine" Hijikata began. "I do not usually make changes after making a decision, but after thinking it over and talking about it with koundo, we think that is necessary". ….. "Souji, I have decided to assign you another partner".

The brown young man smirked. Apparently, he would not have to use his secret letter to convince the deputy director. It was perfect, so he could use it at another time. "I am grateful". He answered, smiling.

Hijikata frowned slightly. "I didn't because you asked. Just, I do not want you and Kazama become all a real disaster. It would not be just wasting the efforts of others".

"Uh! For whom do you take me, Hijikata-San?" Souji pretended to be offended.

"We want everything to go well, and we think that maybe you and Saito can make a better team. That is all. Koundo said gently.

"Uh! I would have preferred a girl, but Hajime-kun is fine". He joked.

"I expect you to behave, Souji". Hijikata said seriously. "Saito, don't you have any objection?" He asked to the stoic young man.

"It's fine for me". He calmly replied.

"Well, you will join Shinpachi team." Shinpachi, make sure everything goes well". He ordered.

"I got this". He said Enthused.

"That is all for now. You can go". They went out of the office in silence, Shinpachi said goodbye to young people and returned to the staff room.

"You have lucky, Hajime- Kun. I got rid of Kazama and just, you are assigned with me". Souji smiled.

"Should I be excited?" He asked coldly, without paying much attention to his comment.

"Sure". He smiled.

Saito remained silent as they walked toward their classroom. Apparently his life in this school would be more exciting and noisy than he expected.

* * *

**I apologize for the errors found. Guest, thanks for your review and all of you for follow this story, the Suggestions are welcome. Enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Another day

Saito sighed softly after hanging up his phone. He was taking a short break in the training, when he received the call. He leaned thoughtful in one of two pillars near the entrance. After moving to Kyoto his life had become much simpler. He came from a prominent family and since he was a child, he carried with many responsibilities due to his father. He always thought that he expected too much of him, he had his own dreams. Now he was a man able to take his own decisions and follow his own way.

He crossed his arms and looked around. The dismissal bell had sounded over an hour ago, however, there were still some students wandering around. A small group in particular caught his attention, among them was Chizuru. She seemed to be having fun. She always smiled. He was curious about her since he met her.

"Uh! I wondered what it was distracting you, Hajime-kun. "Souji approached to the stoic young pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He asked without looking him. The young stoic did not even flinch at the sudden appearance of the chestnut.

"Is nothing" Souji smiled. His smile widened as he watched Chizuru walking towards them with enthusiasm. "Still around, Chizuru-Chan?" he folded his arms.

"It was my turn to clean the classroom." she smiled. "Are you still training?"

Souji nodded. "Only we take only a short break."

"I know you will win the Competence tomorrow, you have worked hard." Encouraged the girl.

"We hope to see you there, no, Hajime-kun?" he looked to Saito who had not moved from his position.

Saito nodded. This was the first group where he felt comfortable. He was expecting it to be that way for long.

"I will be there. I'm leaving now. I do not want to distract you "Chizuru ran toward the exit. Saito turned around to go back inside, followed by the young chestnut.

"I'm bored "Souji inspired softly. "How about a change in the practice? Two teams. The loser invites the drinks"

"Fine." The stoic Young said quietly. "It will be interesting." Souji was very different from him, at all, but they got along well. Though he knew him very little, already he considered him a good friend as well as Heisuke.

* * *

"Uh! I actually I wanted to be Okita-San's partner in the festival "The black-haired girl complained as she took a little bit of her malted. Osen- Chan, don't are you disappointed that he is no longer on your team? "

"I like Okita-San when he's not with Kazama-San, Together they are a problem. It's better that way. "Osen spoke. "But you're lucky , Akari-chan. Takeshi-Kun is a great and pleasant partner. "

"Yes, I know. But I would have preferred to Okita- San. "She said with a pouting.

"Okita San - and Saito-San will work together. They get along very well. "Chizuru said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I heard it... Saito San is also very handsome, is not he?" Akari smiled mischievously. "But he is so serious and quiet."

"Saito-San is a nice guy." Chizuru said. "Somewhat reserved but friendly."

"Mysterious and attractive, good combination." Akari smiled mischievously. "Is not it great?" Chizuru smiled shyly, she could not deny that it was a good combination in Saito.

The girls stayed a little longer in the square talking and laughing. Chizuru said goodbye to her friends when falling afternoon and returned to her home. She had just arrived when she felt a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

She was surprised to find his father, busy preparing dinner. A gentle smile graced his face when he saw her. "Oh! Chizuru, you're here. "

She nodded. "I thought that today you would work until late."

"I decided to take some time for dinner with my daughter. If there is an emergency at the hospital, they will go to call me." do You want to help me? Everything is almost ready. "

Chizuru smiled sweetly and nodded. Seldom, she could have dinner with his father because of his hard work in the hospital. These were moments that she enjoyed, much more if his father was cooking for her.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you, Saito. How are you found Kyoto? It is a beautiful city, isn't it? "

"I like this place" Saito looked with favor on his former teacher in Tokyo. He was a kind person. He was glad to have someone known who he liked and respected in Kyoto.

"You will be fine here." He smiled a little. "What about your father? He's always had all his expectations of you. I suppose that your decision to move here changes all his plans.

""He did not like much the idea ... ... but it was not his decision," he said heavily. "I was not surprised you called." he changed the subject quickly. The denial of his father was something that he was aware, and he did not want to speak about the subject.

"Do not you? He asked, a little surprised. "

"In school said that I had good recommendations."

"Oh! That. I know koundo and Hijikata since college, so when you told me that you wanted to come here. I had no more to give good recommendations from my best student. Although I do not think that you needed them." He smiled.

"Thanks" the ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"Good" Tsubasa started, "now that you're here, I hope that you work with me again. I have a lot of work and I need some help. "

"Sure" the young man gladly accepted. In Tokyo he always helped him with works and researches. With This part-time job, he did not have to neglect the school. Even he could work at home. Everything was going better than he expected.

* * *

**Jehshanwo, guest, thanks for your review. Thanks all those who follow this story. Really you encourage me to continue this story. Enjoy this chapter.**


	5. The competence

The Kendo's team of haku school was known as one of the best teams in the city. That they demonstrated it in any competence and this was not the exception. It was just a friendly competence between some schools, but they still not far behind, from the start they took the lead. Heisuke was the first to participate. He was one of the strongest members, followed by Kazama that had a good swordplay. Both guys eliminated every opponent that confronted them.

As time passed the competence progressed regularly. Saito folded his arms as he watched intently the combat between Souji and the captain of another school. The guy was good, but not enough to face the young chestnut, he was too slow. He could read his movements easily. Souji had been overcome him in a short time, but for some reason he decided to extend the fight. He was playing with him.

"This is almost over." said Heisuke placing beside him. "It's always the same."

"I guess it's fun for him." Saito spoke softly.

"Yes, so is Souji."

As if he had tired of playing. The young chestnut made a quick move, eliminating his opponent and getting the win for his school. With a little smile he approached to his friends. "That was fun."

"It was not bad."

"For a moment, I wished you were on the other side, Hajime- Kun." "You're the only one who could give me a fair fight" Souji sighed resignedly.

"It would have been interesting." Saito told to his friend.

* * *

Chizuru smiled quietly. She always knew that her friends were very good at Kendo. The sport hall was full of students, especially girls who encouraged the participants. "_These guys have too many fans._" she thought, smiling a little. She watched his friends to her side who were equally excited that everyone else. She was also pleased that Saito was on their side, it would have been a little difficult for the guys to face him, if he would have been their opponent. He was really good.

* * *

Saito stared hard at his opponent. He was much taller than him, without mention that he was twice his weight. He was skillful, he watched him defeat several competitors, including some of his teammates, but that does not intimidate him at all. He was underestimating him. He could see it in his eyes. He had seen his movements before. He concentrated on using the strength of his arms as a major resource, but that detracted him speed so Saito had a great advantage over him.

When he attacked, Saito could feel all the pressure exerted on his Kendo sword. He narrowed his eyes and with a flick slid his sword pushing back his opponent. It was Saito's turn to attack. He did a fast movement, pushing his sword forward, his opponent tried to avoid the blow, but before he knew it, the sword had struck right in the middle of his chest.

The fight was exciting. He obtained the winning point when his opponent in a desperate attempt to defeat him, neglected his defenses and got another blow on the left side of the stoic young. Saito made a slight bow toward the judges and returned to his place. Souji smiled at his friend's abilities. This guy was ruthless to beat his opponent, like him it might say.

At the end of the competence the team of haku's school was declared the winner, leaving many people happy with the results, especially Koundo and Hijikata who observed the competence from the start. Other for obvious reasons did not come out so happy of the place.

Chizuru and her friends passed to the combat area to congratulate the guys. They were glad that their school won. She was walking toward them when Kazama approached to them. His face of satisfaction was evident. To his side, his most faithful friends, Amagiri and Shiranui, that rather they seemed his bodyguards.

"Hi, Chizuru." He greeted the girl ignoring the others. "I was glad you came."

"I said I would ... you were very well." she congratulated the boy. After all, he was also part of the team. Chizuru saw him raise his head with pride. "Don't you greet to the others?" She asked softly.

Kazama looked indifferently. He was not interested in talking to those guys, so he just ignored her question and continued. "It could not be otherwise, I'm better than ..." He frowned when Heisuke came over and wrapped her in a hug.

"We won, Chizuru-Chan." The young man smiled cheerfully.

"I'm not surprised ... I knew you would." Chizuru smiled back.

"And that's why, you're our favorite girl." Souji walked slowly and smiled at her. He glanced at Akari, who were silent, to her side Takeshi and another boy of first year. He tried to ignore Kazama that had a grimace on his face. Chizuru smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you interrupting my conversation?" Kazama asked frowning.

Souji crossed her arms and stared at him. "Uh? Were you there? I had not noticed." He scoffed, making Kazama even angrier. Heisuke smiled fun while the other guys just watched something fearful.

Chizuru sighed heavily. These guys could not be close without starting an argument. She didn't have desires to get involved this time, so she just slipped away quietly leaving the group in their usual entertainment. From away, she saw Saito and Harada through the people and approached quickly to them.

"Hi, Harada-San, Saito-San." She grinned.

"Oh! Chizuru. "Sano smiled. "That good you came"

"I could not miss." She smiled a little and turned to Saito. "You were great, Saito-San."

"Thanks," the stoic young man said quietly. He did not care much the praise, but he liked to hear it from her.

"You're lucky, Saito". Sano hit his back gently. "Receiving praises from a girl as pretty as Chizuru." She felt her cheeks stained red at the comment of Sano. The older man smiled with amusement.

"I'll see you later. I still have to finish a few things here." He politely says goodbye.

Saito watched her carefully, a small red tone still gracing her cheeks. His face softened as he looked at the young girl in front of him.

"You really are very good. No one could touch you." she added.

"It's just a matter of practice…I'm practicing kendo since I was a child."

"I already see." She smiled shyly, watching his calm face. Saito really liked her. Yes, he was a little serious, but he also was gentle and polite. Besides, his blue eyes were like magnets that drew her too much. "Do you know something?"

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I like that you decided to come here."

"I also liked to come here." He said trying to hide his amazement at the words of the girl. ..."I'll go to the dressing room now ... I need to change my clothes. "

Chizuru nodded and watched him go. Saito felt a little strange. He was not used to express his emotions easily, but this girl always managed to make him feel good. _"I really like this place."_ he whispered to himself hiding a small smile as he walked away.

That afternoon the team met to celebrate the victory, only a while because they were all pretty tired. At the end of the day he could return to his apartment and take a deserved rest after a busy day.

**Guest, thanks for you review. Enjoy this new chapter.**


	6. New changes

The time passed quickly and Saito looked adequately adapt to the new changes. After his arrival, he was appointed sub- Kendo team captain and Hijikata appointed him disciplinary committee president. He was glad to be useful and belong to a group where he really felt comfortable. He was thoughtful for a moment, until the girl next to him caught his attention.

He watched her in silence as she muttered something under her breath. She was a little bent over the table furrowing her brow prettily trying to solve some exercises. He knew that she was a good student, but she had some problems with math. At first, he did not think impart any mentoring, but since this girl seemed to put much effort into improving, well worth a little help.

He leaned toward her to see that was causing so much trouble, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers in her hair. It was nice. He closed his eyes for a few seconds enjoying the soft fragrance surprising himself of his action. He had never stopped to think to do things like that. Opening his eyes and shaking his head gently, he walked some more.

"Let me see," he said, taking the notebook with care.

Chizuru stared at him as he studied her notebook and took some notes. He looked just as handsome in his glasses. He really was very patient with her. He never bothered when he had to repeat the steps to do the exercises.

"I'm sorry for giving you problems, Saito-San ... you must have more important things to do ... However, you are here ... confined with me."

"It's no problem," he gave her a reassuring smile. "We will review the exercises again, and tell me what you do not understand. Agree?"

Chizuru nodded softly. She was a good student, but was not very good math. She was very grateful that Saito to help her to study. She liked to be around him, to learn new things to him. He was very wise despite being so young. She listened intently as the young man was explaining step by step how to solve the math problem.

"Uhm! When do you explain, it looks very simple. "She said making a cute pout.

"The exercises are not so complicated ... . You will do it well. Now you get some rest, I'll get some books, okay?

Chizuru saw him get up and walk toward one of the halls of the huge hall. For a moment she lost him of sight. They were sitting on a table in the background. Two huge bookshelves covered most of their vision and could study in peace and without distractions. She saw him return with several books quickly and take a seat.

"These will be useful," he said, opening one of the books and start flipping through quietly.

"Saito-San?

"What?" The young man looked up at her.

"Don't you miss Tokyo?" she asked curiously. Saito spoke very little about him and she wanted to know about him a little more.

"Not much," he said softly.

"Really? ... What about your family?"

The young man sighed softly, and looked back to his book avoiding her curious gaze. "They are well. My father takes good care of my brother, is all that matters ... ... .. Here….I like much more. "The last sentence he said in a softer whispered more to him than to answer her question.

He had nice memories of Tokyo, but now, he was right where he wanted to be. He did not like to cling to things, never did. Now, he had the feeling that if he ever left Kyoto, he was going to miss this place too.

Chizuru smiled softly. Maybe she was being selfish. Saito probably missed his home, but she was pleased to hear him say that he liked this place. That meant he had no reason to leave.

It was spent about an hour and a half when they left the library after the mentoring. The halls were empty. Chizuru was happy, it took a little work, but she could perform the exercises correctly. They walked toward the exit when they heard a voice behind them; they turned to see approach a thin boy.

"Saito-San, I thought, I was not going to reach you." The young man was breathing heavily as if he'd run a marathon.

"Are you okay?" Chizuru Asked to the boy as he took a deep breath.

"Yes ... Chizuru- Chan." He smiled at the girl.

"Why are you running in the halls?" Saito asked seriously.

"Eh?" The young man replied a little nervous. Saito was very strict about discipline in school ... "well….. The classes ended... I thought ... "He stopped a little fearful before the serious gaze of the young president."I just wanted to give you this." The boy reached out his hand offering him a white envelope.

"What is?" He asked coldly.

"A second year's girl asked me to deliver you this personally."

The indigo young looked at the envelope with disinterest, but still took sighing heavily. Quickly, the boy curtsied and turned away due to the serious look of the president.

Saito turned to see Chizuru who was silent all the time. For some reason the silence had grown uncomfortable around them.

"It's all right?" she asked.

"If nothing important." he placed the envelope within one of his books without even bothering to open it. He already knew that it was. Lately, he had received many letters. He had never been good talking with the girls. He knew that they considered him attractive, but they never approached much to him, due to his cold and stoic appearance. Maybe that's why Chizuru intrigued him so much. She never showed fear of him.

"Come on, it's late." He said quietly past next to her. When he looked at her, she gave him one of her sweet smiles lightening the atmosphere.

All the way, he devoted to hear her speak. He felt relaxed with her. After accompanying her to the subway, he went to the office of Tsubasa. It was nearly six o'clock, but knowing his old teacher, he would still be wandering around. He entered the office and found him in his desk concentrated on a pile of papers.

"Oh! Saito. I did not expect you today, "he said, looking up the young man.

"I figured that you'd still be here."

Tsubasa smiled softly. "Tomorrow I have a conference in college, so I stayed a little more."

Saito sat across the desk looking around. Tsubasa looked at Saito again. "Are you coming from school?" It's a little late, no?

"I had a mentoring with Chizuru."

"Chizuru?" He asked curiously.

"She's a classmate ... .Well, actually she is of first year. We are friends."

"Really?" He smiled. "She must be a special girl. I do not remember that you have given anyone a mentoring in particular. "

"I prefer a single person who wants to learn and not a group to that makes me waste the time ... .In addition, it costs me nothing".

"I see." Tsubasa looked at him funny. "There is not better company than a pretty girl"

Saito remained silent. Indeed, Chizuru was very beautiful; but besides, she was sweet, warm, and transparent. When she smiled it was like he could forget all his worries by a moment. She was a nice company.

"So, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"In a few days there will be a cultural festival at school. I think that you can help me a little with that. "

* * *

**To be honest, I completely forgot to use the honorific, although still there is respect calling them by their last names. Anyway, thanks for your observation yukihime88. I'll take this into account the next time.**

**Guest, thanks to follow this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I wanted to show a little more interaction between Saito and Chizuru as the story is being developed.**

**Sorry for the errors found. ****Let your reviews guys.**


End file.
